Eternal Promise
by CherryJava
Summary: S&S were childhood lovers. 15 years later they still dream about each other except a mistake caused them to be seperated. Now they are only connected by one promise.
1. Mistaken

Disclaimer: CLAMP owns the cardcaptor characters.

Chapter 1: Mistaken

"Ahhh! A ghost!" a 5 year old girl with honey brown locks cried running out of a forest. Not watching where she was going she crashed into someone.

"SAKURA! What is your problem! Watch where you're going!" a 7 year old boy with messy chestnut brown hair shouted.

"I'm so sorry Syaoran. It's just that I heard a ghost in the forest," replied Sakura tears threatening to spill out of her emerald eyes.

"Sakura stop crying there are no such things as ghosts. OK? Come on look it was just a squirrel," Syaoran pointed to a tiny black squirrel.

"Oh I'm so sorry but I was really scared," Sakura said wiping her tears, "I just am scared of ghosts."

"Don't worry I'll be here to protect you."

"Pinky swear?"

"Yup!"

2 weeks after...

"I'm so sorry Sakura but my vacation's over so I have to go back home. Mom said that we might not be able to come next year but don't worry we'll meet again," Syaoran sadly told Sakura.

"No I don't want you to leave! You're my best friend and I love you. You said you'd protect me forever. You even pinky swore." Sakura cried tears dripping down her cheeks.

"Look at me Sakura."

Sakura gazed into a pair of worried amber orbs.

Syaoran slid a sliver ring entwined with an amber gem onto Sakura's finger.

"Here this way you'll always remember me. Whenever you're scared you can look at the ring and think of me. Then you won't be scared anymore."

Sakura took her sliver ring with an emerald gem entwined and slid it onto Syaoran's finger.

"Syaoran take my ring so you can remember me too. I'll miss you so much. Do you promise that we'll meet again?"

"Pinky swear."

Sakura giggled.

"I must say Fujitaka my son and your daughter seems like great friends now. I'm so sorry that we couldn't stay any longer. It's just that the Li kingdom needs us now. I am sorry and I hope to meet you someday."

"I'm very sorry you have to leave. Hope to see you someday." Fujitaka smiled at his childhood friend.

"Come Syaoran, we must go back," Yelan called to her son.

"Coming mother! Bye Sakura! You're my best friend and I love you!" Syaoran waved to her as he got in the carriage.

15 years later...

**Li Kingdom**

"What? The princess of the Kinomoto Kingdom has been kidnapped?" Syaoran's voice was heard throughout the great hall '_Poor Sakura I need to rescue her._'

"Yes Syaoran this is the third time I've said it," Yelan sighed, "I know you are very worried about Sakura but you don't have to make me say this so many times. Also King Fujitaka has offered to give the man who rescues her the princess's hand in marriage."

"Prepare the ships! I will go and rescue her myself!" Syaoran declared '_Hold on Sakura I'll be there soon._"

Little did he know that this would be the biggest mistake he'd ever make in his life.

**Kinomoto Kingdom**

"Poor Meiling. Why did they take her? They should've taken me instead. Meiling too young to be going through all this," Sakura sobbed tears falling out of her beautiful emerald eyes.

"Sakura dear don't cry. It isn't your fault," Fujitaka tried to comfort her daughter.

"Hey monster don't cry you'll really look like a monster if you don't stop crying," Touya hated seeing his little sister sad.

"I guess I should stop crying. Crying isn't going to help. I wonder if Meiling's OK or not right now," Sakura stated wiping the tears from her eyes and stared down at the ring Syaoran gave her years ago. '_I wonder if he still remembers me?_'

I hope you enjoyed it!

-CherryJava


	2. Rescued

Disclaimer: CLAMP owns cardcaptors.

Chapter 2: Rescued

**Out at Sea...**

The sea growled and the waves crashed splashing the sides of a wooden ship with snow white sails.

"Prince Li where are we heading?" a young sailor asked.

"Head to the Chan Kingdom now," ordered Syaoran staring down at the ring Sakura had slipped on his finger years ago '_I wonder if Sakura still remembers me?_'

Syaoran stared into the sky and wondered if Sakura was well.

**Kinomoto Kingdom...**

Sakura ran down the spiral staircase and rushed across the marbel floors of the hallway and into the great hall of the Kinomoto Kingdom. Priceless embroideries hung from the walls and creamy white drapes covered the windows.

"Father what is it? Why did you send for me all of a sudden?" asked a confused Sakura as he looked at her father and studied the figures beside him, "Oh my gosh! Tomoyo! Eriol! When did you get here?"

"Yesterday night after we heard that Meiling was missing was hurried here. Tomoyo figured you would be sad and wanted to make sure you were still holding up," Eriol replied blue eyes twinkling.

"I'm so sorry Sakura. Meiling was one of my close friends too. Are you alright?" Tomoyo inquired.

"I'll be fine Tomoyo. It's just that it's been so hard without her around," Sakura stated tearing threatening to fall.

"Now stop grieving and listen to me. I have sent out notices to all kingdoms of the land and offered Meiling's hand in marriage to whoever was able to rescue her," Fujitaka reassured.

"Father are you sure that's a good idea? I mean will Meiling agree?" Touya worried about his feisty tempered sister.

"It'll be fine. I'm sure she'll be grateful to whomever rescues her," Fujitaka sighed '_Nadeshiko you've got to help me. I know Meiling isn't your daughter but please you know that I never wanted to marry again much less have her._'

"Oh Tomoyo I miss her so much. She's almost like a real sister to me not one that didn't share the same mother. I even miss how she glares at me," Sakura whispered.

"Sakura, everyone misses her. She was a great person to be friends with and have around. Don't worry someone will rescue her and then she'll be back with us again," Tomoyo comforted her best friend.

"Fine I think so too. So Tomoyo how's your married life. What is it like being Mrs. Tomoyo Hirragazawa instead of being Ms. Tomoyo Daidouji?" Sakura asked her blushing friend.

"Actually Sakura I was meaning to tell you this...I'm pregnant!" Tomoyo confessed.

"YEAH! Congratulations! When did that happen? When did you know? Have you told Eriol? Does Auntie Sonomi know? Does my father know? How could you keep that from me? I'm your best friend! Oh Tomoyo!" Sakura exclaimed rushing to hug her friend.

"Calm down Sakura. Everyone knows. You seem more excited than me," Tomoyo laughed.

"Oh what are you going to name it? Are you going to make clothes for it? Oh this is all too good. You've got to tell me everything," Sakura said forgetting about Meiling being kidnapped for the first time in days.

And that went on and on for hours until Sakura fell asleep on her own bed exhausted from worrying about her half-sister, Meiling.

**On the boat...**

"Land ahoy! We are approaching the Chan Kingdom Prince Li," a sailor shouted from above.

"Wonderful lower the anchor. I will meet with the king himself and rescue the Kinomoto Princess," Syaoran declared '_Soon Sakura, soon I will be there for you. Don't worry._'

**2 hours later...at the Chan Kingdom**

"King Chan, Prince Li of the Li Kingdom wishes to see your majesty," a messenger announced.

"Send him in. What are you waiting for?" King Chan ordered.

"Yes your majesty," the messenger ran off to welcome the Li prince.

A 22 year old man with messy chestnut brown hair, a well built body, and gorgeous amber brown eyes walking into the throne room followed by many soldiers.

"Well Prince Li I see we finally meet. It is rumored that you are the most handsome thing of all kingdoms and I now see that it is all true. So what brings you here today," King Chan gaped at the boys cold stare.

"Surrender the Kinomoto princess and allow me to bring her back to her home or I shall declare war," Syaoran spat our furiously.

"And why should I do that? The princess is quite a beauty and plus Fujitaka hasn't handed over the imperial scroll of the Kinomoto Kingdom yet so why should I give him his daughter back?" King Chan smirked.

"Why would you want the scroll anyhow. Don't have enough powers yet?" Syaoran fumed.

"Guards see that the Li prince and his crew make it safely to their ship and see them off," King Chan stood up and walked out of the room leaving an angered Syaoran.

**Nightfall...**

Darkness wrapped its fingers around the sky and the wind whistled while the sea remained calm as ever.

"Well soldiers...ready? We shall break into the dungeon and grab the princess then sail to the Kinomoto Kingdom. Got it?" Syaoran gave the plan out.

"Yes Prince Li," the soldiers answered.

"Great," mused Syaoran as he grabbed his amber encrusted sword.

The Li soldiers silently crept towards the Chan castle and knocked down the guards. Mutely they opened the door to the dungeon and crept down the said quieter than mice.

Finally they searched all around before seeing a girl with long black hair hanging down her back like a black sheet. She had on a wondrous dress that only royalty could have had. Whimpering sound could be heard as the girl was crying.

"Prince Li we found her," the soldiers informed Syaoran who walked up to the girl and turned her around, "Sakura?"

Then amber met ruby.

I hope this is getting more interesting.

-CherryJava


	3. Betrothal

Disclaimer: CLAMP owns cardcaptors.

Chapter 3: Betrothal

**Chan Kingdom Dungeon...**

"Your...you're not Sakura are you?" Syaoran's voice quivered.

"No I'm indeed not Sakura. I am Meiling, Sakura's half sister, also princess of the Kinomoto Kingdom," Meiling answered boldly '_And I thought that someone would actually come and rescue me. Well I guess it's all wrong. Why does everything in my life have to be Sakura this and Sakura that or Meiling why can't you be more like your sister Sakura!_'

"Well regardless of who you are we need to get you out of here and home right this moment," Syaoran tried to sound cheerful.

"I'm sorry I'm not my sister but I still thank you for rescuing me," Meiling replied '_Well at least he's trying his best to be nice. And boy is he one handsome man. Wow! Gorgeous amber eyes, messy chestnut hair, and a well built body. I wonder who he is._'

The Li soldiers hurried and opened the door to Meiling's cell and they all slipped quietly into the dark of the night. Once they were aboard the ship the anchor was silently lifted and the boat was out at sea in no time.

"Try and get some rest...uh...Princess Kinomoto. We will be at the Kinomoto Kingdom tomorrow near noon. I doubt you have slept or eaten well these past few days," Syaoran instructed the ruby eyed, black haired women in front of him '_When did Sakura have a sister? I never knew. All well at least once we get to the Kinomoto Kingdom I'll be able to see her. I wonder if she still remembers me._'

"Thank you once again uh..."

"Prince Syaoran Li of the Li Kingdom."

"Thank you Prince Li for once again for rescuing me. I really appreciate it. Meanwhile I will take your advice and get some rest," Meiling said courteously '_Wow he is so nice. When I get home I'll ask father to reward him with something. Whoever marries him will be so lucky. I wish I were the one. Ahh my savior even though he was probably looking for my damned half sister Sakura he has tried to be nice._'

The waves gently lapped the sides of the wooden ship. The wind whispered sweetly and the moon peeked out it's face from beneath the clouds as Meiling fell asleep in a soft bed already prepared for her below deck. For the first time in days she felt safe and her dreams were all filled with marrying Prince Li.

**Chan Kingdom...Morning**

"What are you talking about? Princess Kinomoto escaped yesterday with the Li Prince. That is impossible! What happened to the guards? You fools! How dare you tell me this!" King Chan banged his fists on the table.

"I'm very sorry your highness but the guards were knocked unconscious and the keys were stolen," a guard managed to squeak out.

"You useless bunch of junk! Just wait Prince Li. I'll get back at you twice as worst as you have gotten me. Just watch."

Sun shone into a homey room with pale pink drapes, a cream and pink cherry blossom embroidered canopy bed, and a creamy pink dresser.

"Princess Sakura! Time to wake up and go down for breakfast...Princess Sakura...Princess Sakura...PRINCESS SAKURA!"

"Ahhh! What did you say? Who's hurt? Meiling? Where is she? Is she OK? Tell me. Hurry up and tell me!" Sakura bolted up from her bed.

"Princess Sakura I told you to wake up and go down for breakfast," The maid chuckled slightly.

"You could have said so before," replied Sakura pushing her covers aside and getting out of bed. She got dressed and headed down for the great dining hall where her father, brother, Tomoyo, and Eriol were already waiting for her.

"Slept in again monster?" Touya teased his little sister as she helped herself to a blueberry scone.

"I am not a monster! How many times do I have to tell you that," answered a frustrated Sakura.

"Touya that is enough," Fujitaka stopped the argument between the two siblings.

Suddenly a messenger opened the tall oak doors of the dining hall and approached Fujitaka.

"My king the prince of the Li Kingdom is now docking in the harbour," he reported.

"Well then we must go welcome him to the Kinomoto Kingdom of course," Fujitaka smiled '_Well I wonder what little Syaoran's grown up to be. I can still remember when he and Sakura played together._'

**Kinomoto Kingdom Harbour...**

Trumpets blared in the welcoming of the Li Prince and his soldiers as their ship docked in the Kinomoto harbour. As the people on the ship came to view Sakura's emerald eyes widened at the sight of her half sister.

"Meiling!" she cried as she ran aboard the ship to hug her sister. But she lost her balance and fell. Sakura closed her eyes waiting for the fall onto the wooden floors. But just then Syaoran jumped out and caught her by the waist.

Sakura looked up and stared into the most intense amber eyes. "Syaoran? Is it really you?" Sakura whispered.

"Yes Sakura it's me. Remember your little wolf?" Syaoran chuckled. Finally he got to see Sakura the one he had been waiting for all these years. He had turned down many marriage offers because of this emerald eyed beauty that he could never forget since he was 7. His eyes then drifted down to the ring on her hands. It was the one he gave her years ago!

"I missed you so much Syaoran. How come you never came back. There wasn't anyone to protect me without you here. You are so mean," tears started falling down her cheeks.

"Don't cry Sakura. I'll be here for you. Now and forever. I promise," Syaoran gently wiped away her tears.

"Pinky swear?" Sakura asked.

"Yup," Syaoran laughed.

"Sakura! Are you alright?" Meiling cried as she ran over to her sister and Syaoran '_How dare she do this to me. Syaoran is mine. What is she doing in his arms? Just wait sis Syaoran will marry me_.'

"Meiling! Are you alright! How have you been these days. Have you eaten properly. Slept well?" Sakura rushed to her sister and gave her a tight hug.

"Stop it sis! You're choking me," Meiling coughed.

"I'm so sorry."

Syaoran chuckled at the sister's reunion. Sakura was just like the one he remembered playing with 15 years ago when they were children. She hadn't grown up a bit. Although she was now quite the beauty with honey brown locks, shinny emerald eyes and perfect figure.

"So I see Prince Li that you have rescued my daughter and safely returned her home. You will get your reward of Meiling's hand in marriage," Fujitaka announced.

"What?" Syaoran choked '_Meiling's hand in marriage? I don't want to marry her. The only person I've always wanted to marry was Sakura, my best friend._'

"Yes that is your reward. Is it not enough?" King Fujitaka seemed confused.

"Uh...no sir. I don't need any reward in rescuing the princess. Seeing her happily back with her family is enough. I mean Princess Meiling probably doesn't want to marry me either," Syaoran tried to explain.

"Meiling is that true? Do you not want to marry this man?" Fujitaka asked his daughter.

"Father how can you say that? Of course I want to marry him. He rescued me and he's all I've ever wanted," Meiling replied surely glancing at her sister Sakura who was biting her trembling lips, tears threatening to spill from her eyes as her gaze steadily lied on Syaoran.

'_How could this happen?_' Sakura thought '_I waited for him all these years and now finally I get to meet him but only to hear that he will be marrying my sister. All well I should let Meiling have him. I don't even know if Syaoran likes me or not. All I know is I fell in love with him ever since we were children and I have refused to marry all the suitors that have come. Well congrats Meiling, my sister, I hope you all the best._'

"Then all is well. We will celebrate my daughter's betrothal to Prince Syaoran Li of the Li Kingdom," Fujitaka ordered.

In a corner tears began flowing out of a pair of emerald eyes.

Well I hope this chapter was OK.

Now to answer some questions...

This will not be a Meiling/Syaoran fic.

Meiling won't be evil. She will only be someone who is jealous of her older sister. A foolish girl in love.

Thanks for the reviews!

-CherryJava


	4. Revelations

Disclaimer: CLAMP owns cardcaptors

Chapter 4: Revelations

**Sakura's Room...**

Tears dropped one by one from a pair of emerald eyes onto a fluffy pink pillow bordered by lace.

"How can they marry? I love Syaoran. I can't bear to see him marry my sister," Sakura wept and wept.

Suddenly the wooden door to her room opened. Tomoyo stepped inside and saw her best friend crying in a mound of pillows.

"Sakura! What's wrong?" Tomoyo asked concerned.

"NoNoNothing Tomoyo. Why are you asking me that?" Sakura stuttered.

"You're crying Sakura,"

"No I'm not,"

"Stop lying to me. Just tell me I'm your best friend. Is it something between the marriage of Meiling and Syaoran?"

At the sound of his name Sakura bolted from her bed and out the door. She ran down the spiral staircase and through many hallways until she got to the garden. She sprinted across the lush grass and right towards the cherry blossom tree where she finally broke down again.

Just then an amber eyed young man wandered around the gardens of the Kinomoto castle until he got to a certain sakura tree where he saw a young woman crouched. He approached the young maiden and he noticed that she was crying.

"What's wrong?" he asked the girl.

She slowly turned around and gasped when she say the familiar face she dreamed of every night.

"Syaoran! What brings you here? You should be celebrating your betrothal." Sakura's voice quivered dangerously, '_I can't let him see me like this. I must get away._'

She stood up and started to run away but then a pair of strong arms wrapped around her waist and turned her around until she was facing him. She immediately dropped her gaze.

"Sakura why are you crying?" Syaoran looked hurt.

"I'm not so let me go," Sakura stubbornly replied although tears were threatening to spill.

"You've always been a bad liar so just tell me why you're crying," Syaoran was shaking her furiously.

"It's nothing."

"No it isn't you were crying your eyes out."

"I'm fine now."

"No you aren't. I can see it in your eyes."

"It's none of your business."

"Of course it's my business...dammit I love you!" Syaoran suddenly burst out.

At these words Sakura burst into tears again.

"Syaoran you can't love me. You're going to marry Meiling soon. You can't love me. It'll break her heart," Sakura tried be strong.

"Sakura do you love me?" Syaoran ignored her.

"You can't love me do you hear? You can't! You love Meiling. You're getting married to her," Sakura retorted.

"Sakura just answer the question," Syaoran yelled getting frustrated.

She cringed at his sudden change and started running back to her room. He quickly realized his mistake and took off after her. Finally he caught her wrist and pulled her into his embrace. She pounded against his chest but he simply held her tighter against him. Eventually she just gave up and let his warm body envelop hers.

"Syaoran why are you doing this?" she barely whispered.

"Because I love you. I've loved you ever since the first time I saw you when I was 7 and I've never stopped loving you all these years. I rejected all the marriage proposals and when I heard that the Kinomoto princess was kidnapped I immediately thought that it was so you I went to rescue you. Then I found out that the princess that was kidnapped was your half-sister Meiling. I don't want to marry her. The only person I want to marry is you, Sakura," Syaoran confessed tenderly.

"I love you too Syaoran. I fell in love with you when I first saw you. I've never stopped loving you either. I dream of you every night and honestly when I hear that you and Meiling were to marry I broke down. I'm so scared Syaoran. What'll happen to us? You have to marry Meiling. It was the promise and she loves you," Sakura spoke up.

"Don't worry Sakura. I'll find away for us to get married. I won't marry Meiling. I promise you I'll always be with you," Syaoran vowed.

"Pinky swear?" Sakura giggled.

"Pinky swear," Syaoran chuckled at how childish Sakura still was.

**Meanwhile...at the top of a tower overlooking the garden...**

"How dare she. I'm the one who's getting married to Syaoran and look at her running in his arms and all. She's always got what she's wanted. It's always Sakura this...Sakura that...why can't you be more like your sister Sakura...Just because I am the daughter of Fujitaka Kinimoto and a women he was forced to marry doesn't mean I'm dumber or uglier than Sakura is. Why does she get all the attention and she's always the angel in everyone's minds while I'm always the devil. Well this time it's not going to happen. This time I'll make her suffer. Just wait and see Syaoran will be mine and she'll never get him," Meiling swore.

She left the window and started towards her room to get ready for the grand ball in celebration to the betrothal of her and Syaoran.

**From Sakura's room...**

"Oh my I never knew she was so in love with the Li prince. Oh my poor Sakura what'll happen to you," Tomoyo sighed, "You can't love him. You'll just get hurt. You know your sister Meiling'll do everything she can to marry him."

"Who are you talking to sweetest Tomoyo," came a deep voice from the doorway.

"Oh there you are Eriol. It seems like Sakura's going to have a big problem you see she's in love with the Li prince," Tomoyo told her husband.

"She's in love with my dear cousin?" Eriol asked.

"Syaoran Li's your cousin?"

"Yup! He sure is."

"How come you never told me that?"

"Well I didn't think it was important now is it," Eriol replied with planting a kiss on Tomoyo's lips.

**Throne Room...**

"Father, are you sure that Meiling should marry Syaoran?" Touya asked.

"Of course I'm sure. At first I thought that Sakura and Syaoran would marry but now I guess Meiling and Syaoran will marry. Well at least one of my beautiful daughters will marry Yelan's boy," Fujitaka thought.

"So are they getting married here or will they have to go back to the Li Kingdom to get married?"

"I suppose I throw a big betrothal party and they could sail back to the Li Kingdom and have the ceremony there."

"Well at least one of my sisters is finally getting married. I wonder when Sakura will finally get married."

"Soon she'll fall in love. She's at that age. And when that happens, no one can stop her from getting married."

They both laughed wholeheartedly, father and son. Little did they know that the young princess had already fallen in a game of forbidden passion.

I'm sorry I took so long to update. Well hope this chapter was ok. Till next time

-CherryJava


	5. Promise

Disclaimer: CLAMP owns cardcaptors

Chapter 5: Promise 

**Sakura's Room…**

"Princess Sakura, you look fabulous," her maid commented as she helped her mistress into an ivory silk spaghetti strap dress that went to the floor. The dress was tight like a corset at the top and slowly flared out at the bottom. At the side for the whole length of the dress there was a cherry blossom pattern in pink and green.

'_I can't do this. Syaoran and Meiling are getting married. I can't just ruin their wedding and marry Syaoran. That'll break Meiling's heart. Meiling's never had a very happy life and now she finally finds someone she loves. I can't just take him away.' _Sakura stood there deep in thought while another maid clasped a silver chain with a single pink gem onto her neck.

"Sakura, come here and let me do your hair like old time," Tomoyo said suddenly knocking Sakura out of her thoughts. Sakura walked over to the chair Tomoyo pulled out for her and sat down on the velvet cushion staring into the mirror.

Tomoyo then started doing her hair, "Sakura I heard you and Li out in the garden. You do know that you should fight for what you want but at the same time be careful and don't get hurt."

"Thanks Tomoyo. I'll remember that," Sakura reassured her friend while glancing up into the mirror. Staring back at her with large emerald eyes was a beautiful young woman with a diamond tiara on her head lodged into her honey brown hair.

"Lets head down now Sakura…Eriol is waiting down there for me."

* * *

**Syaoran's Room…**

'_I'll tell Sakura's dad tonight that I want to marry Sakura and if he doesn't agree then I take Sakura with me back to my kingdom and if mama doesn't welcome us either then we'll run away and live on our own." _Syaoran thought as he put on his forest green cloak.

"Still getting dressed? My dear little cousin," Syaoran heard a voice ring out.

"Eriol, nice to see you but please don't call me your dear little cousin," Syaoran growled back.

"Onto serious matters now I heard your conversation with Sakura in the garden. My advice to you is: don't hurt her. She has a delicate heart," Eriol stated solemnly.

"I would never hurt her Eriol. I love her as much as you love her best friend, Tomoyo Daidouji." Syaoran replied.

"If you say so Syaoran"

The two cousins then headed to down to the great hall where the betrothal celebration was soon going to begin.

* * *

**Meiling's Room…**

'_I will marry Syaoran. Just wait Sakura and I'll show you who the best is. You always get what you want so now it's my turn.'_ Meiling vowed as she got dressed in her sleek red dress that went to the ground and stuck two chopstick hair ornaments into her hair. Then she slowly walked down to the great hall where the ceremonies were about to begin.

* * *

**Great Hall…**

"We are all gathered here today to celebrate the betrothal of my second daughter Meiling and the prince of the Li Kingdom so let the feasting begin," Fujitaka Kinomoto announced to the guests.

The guests proceeded to be seated along the various long oak wood tables. Fujitaka sat at the head of the head table while Touya sat beside him on his left side. He motioned for Meiling to occupy the seat on his right. Sakura's eyes widened at that because she was the one who always sat on her father's right side. Then Fujitaka made Syaoran sit right next to Meiling and told Sakura to sit next to Touya across from Syaoran. Tomoyo and Eriol were beside Sakura and other important guests and family members occupied the rest of the table.

As Syaoran gazed at the women across him his jaw dropped. She was the most beautiful women he's ever seen. He loved everything about her and the dress she wore really brought out her features and curves more. But he noticed a tint of sadness in her usual bright and cheerful eyes. It pained his heart so see his love so sad. The she suddenly looked up and found him staring at her. She let out a small smile and looked down at her lap again.

From the corner of her eyes Meiling saw her fiancé staring at her sister and anger boiled inside her. _'Why does he like her so much? How come he can't see the fact that I'm in love with him too and I'm beautiful and everything she is. Just wait Sakura, Syaoran will be mine."_ Meiling thought while she started to engage Syaoran in some conversation breaking him from his trance, "Syaoran, honey have some chicken. It's great you know. Are you enjoying the feast? Daddy certainly went through great lengths to prepare this. C'mon eat up."

Syaoran obediently ate everything Meiling put onto his plate and he tried to be polite to her during their conversations. "Syaoran I'm so glad we're getting married. When we do we can have many children and a big warm family. I love you so much," Meiling said with a big smile. Syaoran replied with a grunt.

Meanwhile Sakura was trying her best to prevent the threatening tears from falling. Meiling and Syaoran looked so happy together like they were meant for each other. And when Meiling declared her love for him Syaoran didn't even have one word of protest.

Tomoyo glanced across at her friend worried. She was certain that her best friend would be hurt from the relationship she, Syaoran, and Meiling shared.

Meiling also saw that Sakura was struggling to not cry and the corners of her mouth twitched into a smirk. How she loved seeing her half sister suffer.

Finally the feasting was done and soon it was time to dance the night away. "Now my gracious guests the betrothed couple with start off the first dance tonight. Meiling, Syaoran go on," Fujitaka urged.

Reluctantly Syaoran led Meiling to the dance floor. He placed his arms around her waist while she eagerly flung hers around his neck. The orchestra started to play as the couple waltzed across the dance floor.

Sakura's heart pained at the site of the two, one her sister and the other her lover on the dance floor together so close together. How she wished it were her in Syaoran's arms and not Meiling. She silently slipped out to the balcony as two tear drops fell and splattered on the ground.

Soon may other pairs joined the betrothed on the marble floor. Everyone was dancing the night away happily.

"Why dearest Tomoyo would you care to join me in a dance?" Eriol charmingly asked his wife.

"Why of course darling," Tomoyo smiled as she reached out for her husband's outstretched hand. Eriol took her hand and brought it up to his lips where they met in a gentle kiss. Tomoyo let out a giggle as she was led to the dance floor.

Syaoran's eyes followed Sakura to the balcony where he saw her crying. He instantly broke away from Meiling's embrace and hurried to Sakura.

"Syaoran, what are you doing?" Meiling hissed. Then she followed him to the balcony.

* * *

**On the Balcony…**

Sakura wept silently but she didn't hear the gentle footsteps approaching her. "Sakura what are you doing here so sad?" a man with silver hair and blue eyes inquired.

"Yukito! When did you get here?" Sakura cried giving him a hug. Yukito Tsukishiro, king of the Tsukishiro Kingdom, cousin of King Chan of the Chan Kingdom, was the Kinomoto family's friend.

The two didn't know of two figures hiding behind the door watching them. One with amber eyes and the other with ruby coloured eyes.

"I got here just as the feast was ending. Such a shame I didn't get to taste the wonderful foods."

"Well I'm sure Touya having the cooks prepare some more for you right now. I'm assuming you've paid him and father a visit already."

"Oh course I have. My next stop after you is Meiling. Now would you tell me why you were crying?"

Sakura hesitated trying to decide whether or not she should tell him about her relationship with Syaoran or not. Finally she decided to take her chances lying, "It was nothing Yukito. I was just sad the Meiling was going to go away soon. I'm sorry to have you worried."

Yukito didn't believe her one bit for he knew she had feeling for Syaoran since they were children just like he had feelings for Meiling but he simple nodded and replied, "I understand. It must be really hard for you."

Yukito reached out and patted Sakura on the shoulder and left her there to sort out her feelings. As he passed through the doorway he saw an envious Syaoran glaring at him. He grinned back and continued walking until he found a pair of ruby eyes staring at him.

Sakura turned around decided to head into the ballroom and gasped in surprise, "Syaoran! What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be dancing with Meiling?"

Syaoran completely ignored Sakura and grabbed her wrist and dragged her through the hall and out the side door to the garden.

* * *

**In the garden…**

"What are you doing? Let go of me Syaoran. You're hurting me." Sakura cried as Syaoran gripped tighter onto her wrist.

Finally, when the got to the pavilion he let go of her. Sakura looked at the man she loved and discovered that his face was red with anger and envy was written all over. Then it all clicked and she started to explain, "It's not what you think Syaoran. We're just friends. We were friends since childhood. Seriously nothing is going on between us. It was all friendly gestures nothing more."

"Sakura do you love me?" Syaoran suddenly asked.

"Of course I do."

"You know that ring that I gave to you when we were children? Do you still have it?"

"It's right here. Look, Syaoran"

Syaoran looked at where she was pointing to her finger where the sliver ring with the amber jewel entwined was. He smiled and showed her his owned ring that she gave him years ago.

"These will be our promise rings Sakura. They will ensure that we will wed someday. They will represent our love for one another. So as long as you wear that ring it will symbolize that you still love me regardless of what happens," Syaoran declared.

"Pinky swear?" Sakura asked.

"Pinky swear," Syaoran replied as he hooked his pinky with Sakura's and they slowly embraced into a hug. After a few minutes Syaoran broke the embrace and slowly tilted Sakura's chin upwards and gazed into her emerald eyes. They leaned closer and closer together until their lips met in a gentle kiss.

* * *

**On the balcony overlooking the garden…**

Ruby eyes blazed with anger as she watched the couple's embrace from above.

"Meiling why are you doing this to them? I know you know they're in love. Why are breaking them apart and marrying Syaoran," Yukito demanded.

"Why do you care Yukito? It's not like you're Sakura's lover or something. Why do you care what happens to them and what I'm doing," Meiling spat back.

"You'll get hurt Meiling. Love always prevails and what you are doing is just hurting more people. You should just back out and leave them to be. I don't want you to get hurt afterwards."

"Pathetic. Syaoran will be mine no matter what happens."

'_Why is she like this? How come I fell in love with her? Why does she have to fall in love with Syaoran? Why can't she see that I'm in love with her? She'd be so happy if I were her lover. I could give her all the love she wants and needs.' _Yukito thought, "Very well then Meiling. Since you have decided I'll support you till the end."

"Thank you Yukito. I have a task for you to do," Meiling motioned for him to come closer as she whispered into his ear.

* * *

**In the Garden…**

"Syaoran, how much do you love me?" Sakura whispered.

"More than life it self, sweetheart. You give my life meaning. I won't be able to live without you. I'd do anything you ask and…"

"Well well dear sister I see you have kept my fiancé occupied while I was gone. Now Syaoran we must go in," Meiling grabbed Syaoran's hand and led him into the great hall.

Sakura watched as her lover was dragged away from her by her sister and tears started to fall.

* * *

**In the Great Hall…**

"King Kinomoto," Syaoran began, "I am much honored that you let Meiling become me wife but…"

"Why Syaoran, my future son in law, how glad I am that Meiling has finally fallen in love and with a fine young man too that loves her back so," Fujitaka commented.

The words Fujitaka said hit Syaoran hard. He closed his mouth and decided not to finish his words for he didn't want to break Fujitaka out of his happy state. He decided to wait until the next day.

Little did he know that it would be too late.

* * *

Sorry for the late update. I hope you enjoyed the story so far. Please don't hesitate to point out any mistake I might have made. I'll be glad to change them. 

-CherryJava


	6. Devastation

Disclaimer: CLAMP owns cardcaptors.

Chapter 6: Devastation

**Kinomoto Kingdom Great Hall…Morning**

The morning sunshine shone brightly through the windows of the great hall symbolizing the arrival of a new day. Fujitaka sat at the head of a wooden table at the far side of the hall. He was smiling. He had an announcement to make today and was waiting patiently for everyone to show up.

Sakura was the first to arrive at the table along with Touya. It was quite unusual seeing as she always sleeps in but today Touya had woken his sister up and she wasn't all that happy about it because she lost in the middle of a sweet dream. She looked tired and worn out from crying the night before about the engagement on Meiling and Syaoran.

Syaoran was the second to arrive. He always woke up early to train his martial arts and sword fighting so right after his training he showered, changed, and headed to the table for breakfast. He was starving and something was bothering him. He didn't get a chance the day before to tell Fujitaka about breaking the betrothal with Meiling and asking for Sakura's hand in marriage because he was in such a good mood and Syaoran didn't want to spoil it. He had a strange feeling like as if something was about to happen and he should've broke out the news before. He brushed away all awful thoughts when he spotted the familiar honey brown hair. As she turned around he realized that Touya must've woken her up again for her eyes were filled with fury. He also noticed that she felt depressed and had a sad downcast look in her eyes. He had to find out what was wrong.

Tomoyo and Eriol arrived shortly after Syaoran did. They were chatting lovingly about their soon to be born baby and what they should name it. The couple couldn't decide on one they both agreed on so Tomoyo went over to Sakura planning to ask her which names she thought were better but when she saw her best friend she instantly knew that something must've happened the night before to her and Syaoran or else she wouldn't have been this sad. Tomoyo pulled Sakura to sit beside her and asked her to tell her all that happened the day before. Sakura spilled out all of the events of the previous night and Tomoyo listened intently.

That was when the last two people strode into the great hall from opposite sides, Yukito and Meiling.

"Ahh there you two are. We've been waiting for you," Fujitaka called out.

"Sorry father I've woken up late," Meiling apologized.

"It's ok now both of you sit down and listen to me. I have a great announcement to make." Fujitaka said.

The last two people sat along the wooden table and stared at the king. Everyone was waiting anticipated to hear what he was going to say. He cleared his throat and started, "As you all know Meiling and Syaoran are getting married soon. I have told this great news to Syaoran's mother, Queen Yelen of the Li Kingdom. She has requested that the two get married in the Li Kingdom for she has insisted that I have shown enough hospitality and that it's time that she takes over. So Meiling and Syaoran you are to leave tomorrow for the Li Kingdom so you must start packing at once especially Meiling for you will not be coming back anytime soon. Sakura I would like you to accompany your sister and help her in anyway you can. You should get packing too. And Yukito, I understand that you will be required to attend the wedding so why don't you go with them now and you can get settled there and go do some sightseeing. I understand that you haven't seen the Li Kingdom before."

"Well King Kinomoto I agree with you. Thank you for the suggestion. I'll go with them and while I'm there I'll do some looking around," Yukito decided.

"Well now I'm really relieved. Meiling will have many people to take care of her. Touya and I can't be there right now because we still have to run the country but we will make it for the wedding," Fujitaka explained, "I was quite concerned that Meiling wouldn't have anyone to take care of her."

"Don't worry father I'll help her with everything," Sakura assured her father. Inside though she was still debating whether she and Syaoran should still see each other or if she should just ignore him so she wouldn't hurt her sister.

"I wish I could be there too," Tomoyo said dreamily," but unfortunately I'm going to have to stay put more because of the baby and Eriol can't leave that long. He needs to go back soon to run the kingdom."

"It's ok dear. We'll be there for the wedding though," Eriol told his wife.

"Well this is wonderful. Everyone will be able to attend my wedding!" Meiling exclaimed.

Syaoran was less enthusiastic. He just got himself stuck in an even harder situation to deal with. Why didn't he just tell Fujitaka that he didn't want to marry Meiling? Why couldn't those words come out of his mouth? He really should have told the old man when he got the courage yesterday. How could he have been so stupid as to think that he'd still have time and he didn't have to worry? What's going to happen to Sakura now he wondered? He had to find a way to break the betrothal and marry Sakura, the women he loved.

* * *

**Later…**

Everyone was in a packing frenzy after. Sakura was debating over which dresses to bring and which to leave behind. She had quite a number of them seeing Tomoyo loved to sew so was always making her new clothes.

Meiling was ordering around her servants to pack all her possessions into her trunks. She had to bring everything she owned to the Li Kingdom for it would be her home now. As the servants were working she stood out on the balcony and looked into the garden.

Syaoran packed his few possessions into one trunk, the one he had come with. It was black with metal trimmings and it also had the national Li emblem of a wolf printed in silver along with Syaoran's name in green. Then he decided to take a stroll in the garden with the cherry blossom tree where he proclaimed his love for Sakura. He had come to take a liking to the tree. Back in the Li Kingdom there were few cherry blossom trees. The gardens all bloomed with peonies seeing that they were Syaoran's favourite. Syaoran made a mental note to have more cherry blossom trees planted because he knew that they were Sakura's favourite.

Sakura was tired of packing so she left Tomoyo alone in the room and headed towards her favourite cherry blossom tree. As she walked she looked down at her ring and touched her lips where Syaoran had kissed her the day before. The tingling feeling of his lips on hers was still there. Sakura was too busily occupied with daydreaming about a life with Syaoran that she didn't notice the young man in front of her and walked straight into him.

"Sorry!" Sakura squeaked out and immediately headed the opposite direction without glancing at the person she bumped into.

Syaoran smiled amusingly when he saw who had bumped into him and wrapped his arms around her waist, preventing her from escaping.

Sakura tried to run away but she felt something on her waist trapping her there. She was scared and angrily yelled, "Who are you and what are you trying to do. I order you to let go of me at once. I'm the princess of the Kinomoto Kingdom and if you don't let go this instant I shall report to the king and get you executed."

Syaoran simply tightened his hold on her waist and reached one hand up to stroke her cheek. Sakura squirmed at the touch.

"Execute me did you say. I didn't know you wanted to kill me Sakura. I thought you loved me," Syaoran stated with a smirk on his face.

Instantly Sakura turned around at the sound of the voice and yelling in surprise, "Syaoran! You scare the heck you of mean. I thought you were one of the big mean soldiers that wanted to take advantage of me."

Syaoran winced at the thought. '_People wanting to take advantage of Sakura? Well of course it was possible and seeing she was exceptionally beautiful, in fact so beautiful that she'd shame the red rose. I don't like this feeling. I must protect her._'

"Has anyone tried anything Sakura?" Syaoran stiffly asked.

"Well yes but I yelled for help and Touya was there moments later so nothing really happened," Sakura explained.

Syaoran hugged her even tighter, "It's ok Sakura. I'm here now and I'll always be here for you. I will never let you get hurt. I love you."

Sakura nodded her head and buried her face in Syaoran's chest, "Thanks Syaoran. I love you too."

Syaoran gently tilted Sakura's chin up to face him and he lowered his lips onto hers. It was a blissful kiss. Syaoran then slipped his tongue inside her mouth. The kiss became more and more passionate. Slowly they broke apart and the two lovers had entwined their fingers together stood in each others embrace for another hour.

Meiling watched from her balcony and cursed. Envy devoured her soul. She wanted to rip the two lovers apart but she knew she had to stick to the plan. She was going to get Syaoran and she would break them apart, separate them. Syaoran would marry her and she would get all that she wanted. She clenched her fists together and smiled wickedly. She would be the one to win. She will succeed.

**

* * *

The Next Day… **

The whole kingdom was gathered along the docks of the Kinomoto Kingdom to see their princess off with the Li prince. All the women were waving white handkerchiefs wishing the couple a happy marriage while the men were all helping load the ships with great furs and treasures as the dowry form the princess.

Tears flowed down Sakura's face as she waved goodbye to her father, brother, and best friend. She couldn't stop crying for in the bottom of her heart she knew somehow that she might not see home for a long time. She sensed that something was going to happen. They never got to solve the problem of Syaoran marrying Meiling. They never got a change to break the news to her father that she was the actual on Syaoran loved. Meiling then came and wrapped her arms around her sister and led her under the deck and into a luxurious room. They had servants bring them fruits and wine while they sat and chatted about the upcoming wedding.

At the bow of the ship stood Yukito, he was thinking about what Meiling had said to him the night of the betrothal party. He still can't believe that he had agreed to help her. How could he have agreed to such plans? Love had made him blind and he knew that a lot of pain was going to come out of this if he actually played his part correctly. He would be hurting Sakura and Syaoran, the two love birds. He really didn't want to hurt either but at the same time he didn't want to lose Meiling so he chose to do what she told him to. He knew that he was going to regret it. He wished all the best to Sakura and Syaoran. He hoped that even with him and Meiling interfering they would still be able to find their love for each other and allow that love to prevail.

Syaoran, meanwhile, was giving directions to all the sailors upon his great ship. He was excited about getting home and being with Sakura. He couldn't wait until he could show her everything about the castle and take her out for various romantic activities. But then reality hit him again. He was betrothed to Meiling. He had to somehow break the betrothal. It was so hard. Every time he built up the courage to break out the news of him loving Sakura the time was never right. Something always happened. It was almost like he and Meiling were destined for each other. He shuddered at the thought. He loved Sakura and love always prevailed or did it?

Sakura was enjoying spending all this time talking to her sister. They had never really talked before so there was so much to catch up on, like how Syaoran rescued Meiling and how she was captured. After a couple hours of talking Meiling decided to go on with her evil plan.

"Sakura, I have something to tell you," Meiling told her sister in the most innocent voice she could muster.

Sakura of course fell for it being the naïve person she was, "What is it dear sister? Don't hesitate to tell me. I'll try and help you in every way I can."

"Well," started Meiling, "I have seen you and Syaoran together countless of times. I know that you two are in love. I envy you dear sister because I love Syaoran as well. For this once would you please let me have him? I've never gotten anything I wanted. You always chose first for presents and everything but that doesn't matter now. Now I'm telling you that Syaoran's the only thing I wan now so please sister let me have him."

Sakura looked dumbstruck when Meiling told all that to her. She was completely and utterly shocked. Her sister knew of her and Syaoran? For how long? That didn't matter anymore though. What did matter was that she told her to let her have Syaoran. Meiling told her to back off and let her have a chance. Sakura's heart broke over the request. She wanted her sister to be happy. She really wanted that all her life but then Syaoran was the love of her life. She wouldn't be able to live without him. She loved him. She would never be able to stand it if they were forever separated. But she knew that her sister must feel the same way. After debating for a long while Sakura finally spoke up, "Yes, Meiling I will help you. I will let you have Syaoran. I will back off. I give you my blessings."

"Thank you so much Sakura. I know that this is hard for you but it's all that I ask," Meiling went down on her knees and showed fake gratitude. Inside she smirked. Her naïve sister actually was willing to help her. Syaoran was hers for sure now.

Sakura moved out of the room and climbed the stairs up to the deck and gazed out into the vast ocean just as they were approaching land.

"Land Ahoy!" someone shouted.

Syaoran saw Sakura deep in thought standing by herself, shivering from the cool air. He approached her and draped his cape around her and held her from behind.

"Well my dear it seems that we are approaching land," He gently whispered into her ear. She instantly was surprised and jumped back.

"Syaoran, I didn't see you," Sakura tried to hide the hurt in her voice but it was still a bit visible.

"What's wrong Sakura? You sound weird. Are you not happy?" Syaoran asked concerned.

"No I'm fine. You're just worrying too much Syaoran," Sakura replied not meeting his eyes.

Syaoran did for one second believe her but decided to drop the subject. He knew that something must've happened to her and Meiling because every since he saw her come one deck she had been a bit airy and not focused. She almost seemed to be in great pain or depression.

Meiling watched from her hiding spot at the top of the stairs and her lips formed into a twisted smile.

Yukito saw from his position on the boat and knew that Meiling had taken the first step and that soon it would be his turn to ruin the lovers.

Soon the ship's anchor was lowered into the water and one by one the passengers on the boat filed off. While the ship was loading the new supplies everyone wandered around the island.

Sakura wondered off to one side on the beach still thinking about what Meiling said to her. Syaoran proceeded to follow her but Meiling grabbed him by the shirt and pulled him back.

"Syaoran, we're engaged now and we haven't done anything together. Come you must explore with me," Meiling pouted.

Syaoran felt annoyed but knew it was his duty so he reluctantly agreed.

Throughout the afternoon Sakura visited the many market stalls there were on the island and bought various things like hair ornaments and fruits. Finally at the edge of a forest she saw Yukito. She approached him.

"Hey Yukito! Enjoying everything so far?" Sakura asked.

"Yes it's beautiful on this island. You liking all this," Yukito cheerfully replied.

"Oh I'm having lots of fun. It was such a coincidence to meet you here," Sakura commented.

'_It was barely a coincidence Sakura. I was following you'_ he thought but instead he said, "Yes it is."

The two friends kept talking for a while.

Meiling dragged Syaoran around the whole island and finally they came to the edge of the forest a little ways away from Yukito and Sakura.

"Syaoran there's something I need to tell you," Meiling broke out.

"What is it?" Syaoran asked.

"Um it's about my sister Sakura. Well you see she is in love with Yukito and then for a while they weren't together because they had a great fight like right when she met you. Then she turned to you and used you as a substitution. And now it looks like they've made up again. I really don't want to say this but Syaoran she was just playing around with your feelings," Meiling told him.

"What are you talking about Meiling? I don't believe you," Syaoran yelled back. But secretly the words did hit him hard. No wonder Sakura had acted weird around him on the ship. They must've made up again.

"Why won't you believe me Syaoran? I'm speaking the truth. Just go ask my sister yourself!" Meiling exclaimed pointing at the direction of where Yukito and Sakura were.

Syaoran instantly spotted Sakura and his rage build as he saw Yukito beside her. He stormed over to them and took Sakura by the wrist and dragged her off into the woods.

In the woods the smell of pine and cedar consumed the air and pockets of sunlight bathed the trees. It was like heaven.

"Sakura, I need you to tell me something," Syaoran demanded.

"What is it Syaoran," Sakura panted for her breath.

"Please tell me that you don't love Yukito," Syaoran stared at her with pleading eyes.

Silence filled the air as Sakura regained her breath and thought of an answer. After five minutes she quietly spoke unable to look up at him afraid that he'd see her eyes soaked with tears that are threatening to fall, "I'm really sorry Syaoran but I love him."

"Sakura look at me and say what you just said again."

Sakura slowly lifted up her head to face Syaoran, "I said that I love him."

"Damn you! You were using me all along weren't you as your toy, as your substitution. I thought you loved me. How can you do this to me? I can't believe you used me. I really am the stupidest man on earth to fall head over heals in love with you! You betrayed me," Syaoran yelled at her, his heart breaking. He had never felt more like a fool in his life. His eyes instantly turned cold and he back faced Sakura and stormed off.

Instantly when Syaoran was out of site Sakura dropped to her knees crying. _'I'm so sorry Syaoran. I love you but so does Meiling. This is my only change to do something for her, make her happy. I know that you're hurt. Please don't hate me. I'm only doing this for my sister. She's never really liked me. I really wanted to do something for her even if it meant sacrificing my own happiness.' _Tears were pouring out of her emerald eyes like waterfalls. They tricked down her face and soaked the sleeve of her dress which she was using to dry her tears with. She had never felt so hurt in her life. It was as if someone had taken a hammer and smashed her heart to pieces. She didn't want to hurt him, honestly she didn't.

Meanwhile Meiling and Yukito were watching her. They were hidden behind some bushes. Meiling snickered in satisfaction and Yukito looked sad. Meiling gave Yukito a push and he tumbled out of the bushes and walked up to Sakura. Then she slowly walked to the direction of the beach.

Syaoran was really angry. He was fuming. He gave his heart to her and she broke it. He couldn't believe he was such a fool. He still loved her though but he just can't forgive her. He quickly ordered for all the sailors to file onto the ship and he himself climbed up the wooden planks and stood there waiting for all the passengers to scramble up aboard.

He spotted Meiling coming on board. He didn't love her and now he would have to marry her.

Suddenly a maid came running to Syaoran and she cried out, "I can't find my lady Sakura. She's not here."

That got Syaoran's attention. He looked around everywhere but he couldn't see her until he got to the clearing in front of the forest. His eyes widened at the site and he yelled out to the crew to set off. Sakura's maid was shouting for people to stop and wait for her princess but no one paid attention. Off to one corner of the ship Meiling smiled.

Yukito walked towards Sakura, "Sakura what's wrong?"

"Nothing much. Don't worry Yukito. We better head back to the ship now. It's almost time to set out again," Sakura reassured him and tried to suppress a smile.

"Don't lie to me. I've known you for too long. Look your eyes are red. Why have you been crying?"

At those words Sakura started crying again and she blurted out the whole story of how Meiling requested her to give Syaoran to her and how she lied to Syaoran about not loving him.

Gently Yukito led Sakura out to the clearing and took her into his embrace. Over her shoulder he saw that Syaoran and Meiling were watching. His job was almost done. There was just one more thing left to do. He also saw the ship sail out into the sea once more.

Once Sakura realized what was going on and pushed away from Yukito she saw that the ship was no longer in the bay and that it was bumping along the choppy waves. She burst into even more sorrowful tears. Syaoran had left her. He hated her that much. Just then she felt some arms behind her seizing her waist. She tried to scream but a piece of cloth was stuffed in her mouth and something hit her across the head. Darkness consumed her as she said her last word, "Syaoran…"

* * *

Thank you for reading. I'm sorry this chapter took such a long time. Um exams are coming up so I won't be updating until afterwards. So watch out for my next update and um please point out any mistakes I might have made. Thank You! 

-CherryJava


End file.
